Rihani Ambrai
Rihani Ambrai is a Jedi Master and New Republic ambassador from Delaya, Alderaan's sister planet. He works daily to repeal the Registration Act on behalf of Force Users all around the galaxy. Biography Early Years Rihani was born to a man named Rohario Ambrai on Delaya, sister-planet to Alderaan. Rohario had the potential to become a Jedi, but the opportunity was taken away by the newly formed Empire, which destroyed the old Jedi Order. Instead he married, and had two children, Rihani and Rohan. Rihani's potency in the Force could not be hidden, though his parents were reluctant to send him for training. As his latent powers grew, his parents had no choice but to send him away quite early in his life, and Rihani was trained under Echuu Shen-Jon, the same Jedi Master that Rohan trained under later on. Quick and willing to learn, his training passed without any notable problems barring two incidents that scarred him for life, and almost stopped him from continuing to train. He grew into a tall young man, with a level, practical mind and a flair for politics. After his training, he went to Coruscant to be trained in diplomacy and politics. After studying for some time, he chose to disregard politics and pursue diplomacy. Recent Years In the following years, his career blossomed, and he became the main choice for many missions. After taking on an apprentice, he eased up on his diplomatic duties and eventually retired, concentrating instead on helping Luke Skywalker to run his praxeum, and to train other students. After successfully training a few apprentices, he returned to Coruscant wth NRI agent Sabal Naerth, his partner. Currently He has trained three successive apprentices - Haley Lorian, Solis G'mor and Mavek Fol, while having a hand in the trials of a fourth, Melyndy Danon. Now, at the age of fifty, Rihani works once again for the New Republic, this time as an ambassador. He is one of the biggest detractors of the Registration Act and daily seeks to repeal it, or at least curtail it's powers. Becoming increasingly disenchanted with the Republic, he is thinking again of retiring once more to the Jedi Order, leaving Coruscant and it's politics behind. He is extremely suspicious of the motives of whoever is behind the Registration Act but has kept them mostly to himself. Abilities Rihani is a master of Form III/Soresu lightsaber combat, but he has also studied Form V/Shien/Djem So and Form VI/Niman. His style is characterised by rapid, circular swings of the lightsaber, exposing minimal target area. His style is relatively similar to the Jedi Master Mace Windu, which is no coincidence as Windu trained Master Shen-Jon. He can also extend the length of his lightsaber's blade and wield it like a spear. While he has mastered Form III, he feels it can be too limiting at times and so, like many Form III practitioners before him, has in more recent years begun to study Form V, employing it against Matmar T'Gan. He has demonstrated himseld to be a cunning whirlwind in a knife fight, though he very rarely gets to display his skill. His Force powers are well developed, and he often uses the environment around him to his advantage - like manipulating billions of sand particles on Tatooine to create a small sandstorm. He is also able to wrap the Force around him to deflect Force-based attacks. He chooses not to stick to either discipline of the Force, the Unifying Force or the Living Force, but treads a thin line in between. On one hand is his traditional training under Echuu Shen-Jon, who was a Jedi Knight around the time when the Unifying Force was all that was taught, and on the other is his natural inclination toward the Living Force. He has been known to be somewhat ruthless with his apprentices, always pushing them on, and demanding the same level of performance in real world situations. His lightsaber carries a secret that only four people beside himself know about, though another person has suspicions of his own... Rihani, Ambrai Rihani, Ambrai